Nico & a Vampire
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Nico is sent to Yokai Academy for a quest from his father to stop a kitsune that wishes to pledge the world into flames.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is another PJO crossover, as the title suggest, Nico will be the main character in this Fanfiction.

* * *

Nico appeared in a graveyard feeling dizzy due to shadow traveling to his point of entrance. "Look out I can't stop!" He heard a girl screaming followed by a crash. "What in Hades was that?" Nico said as he runs towards the sound.

"My name is Moka Akashiya" the pink aired girl said as she licked a boys neck "T-Tskune Ano" he said as he felt two holes where she bit him. "So you're a vampire?" Tskune asked as Nico steeped on a twig and alerted his presence "dame it" Nico thought "is anyone there?" Moka asked as Nico came out from the shadows of the dead trees.

"It's alright blood sucker, I'm armed but I'm not going to hurt you" Nico said as the two teens looked at a pale boy wearing black clothes. "Who are-" Tskune was interrupted by the bell alerting that the ceremony was done and class was starting. "Forget that, let's go the underworld awaits" Nico smirked as Tskune and Moka looked at each other before following him.

-Classroom-

"Nya, good morning class, we have a new classmate joining us at the last minute." Ms. Nekonome said as she pawed at her ear. "Mr. Angelo you may come in now" she said as the pale teen came into the classroom and bowed. "Hello everyone, my name is Nico Di Angelo, I am what you would call a necromancer." He said as his class mates looked at him and gave him an odd look.

"Mr. Angelo you can sit in the back of the classroom" Ms. Nekonome said as he walked by a blue haired girl with an amazing bust. "Why do you smell like a repulsive decaying human?" A huge guy asked as he licked his lips "because I'm half human, got a problem with that ugly?" Nico smiled as the student snarled at him.

"I will not have my students fighting on our first day nya, and I said before, not to stay in your monster form unless it's an emergency." Ms. Nekonome said as the two boys glared at each other and sat down. Both boys grumbled "fine."

-After Class-

"Hey Tskune what do you think of the new boy?" Moka asked her friend as they were drinking tomato juice "seems odd, like, I don't know out of place" Tskune said noticing the pale teen walking outside of the school. He motioned for the vampire to follow him. Nico knew he was being followed but allowed it as Saizou Komiya showed up at the spot where he told the demigod to be.

"Ready to get your ass kicked half-human?" Saizou said he changed from his human form and into his monster form. Nico only snickered "oh this will be fun." Nico said as he struck his sword into the ground "come forth, soldiers of the dead and protect your prince."

The ground started to crack as skeletons began to crawl out and pointing their swords and spears at the ogre. "He wasn't kidding, he really is a necromancer" Moka whispered as they were hiding behind trees "he said prince so what do you think he is?" Tskune asked as they watched Saizou charge at him, only to get stopped by the skeletons but strike a few.

Nico grabbed his sword and stepped into a near-bye shadow, only to reappear behind the ogre to slash at his legs. "D- Dame you. Who are you?" Saizou asked only to get stabbed in the heart and have the blade twist around as his body became a black puddle.

"None of your business beast. Thank you, you may return to the Underworld soldiers." The ground cracked as the skeletons, broken and standing, were shallowed into the fissure "how long are you guys going to hiding behind the trees?" Nico asked with a bored look on his face with some sweat on his forehead as the pink-haired vampire and her friend came out from hiding.

"Sorry about that Nico. We were just in the area when we heard fighting. You did some cool stuff" Tskune said as Moka nodded as the son of Hades stared at them with worry and fear as if they had found out about his Godly heritage. "Thanks Moka and Tskune, I'm kind of hungry. Let's get something to eat" he said with a smile as his stomach growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. I'm here with Chapter 2 of Nico and a Vampire.

* * *

While eating lunch Nico told them about his life in the 30's of the 20th century. But did not tell them that he was a demigod. "How did you not age after all that time?" Moka asked while drinking tomato juice.

"My… my sister and I were kept in a…. time capsule I guess you would call it." He started a little fire and put a portion of his meal into the fire. _"To the Gods"_ he thought as the smoke from the burning food smelt like cookies.

"Where is your sister?" Tsukune asked as he opened his bento "and what's up with that black sword behind your back?" Nico's eyes went wide with shock with thought. _"He can see though the Mist."_

"My sister died while on a quest, as for how you can see my blade is very rare, for a mortal" Nico laughed as the vampire and human looked at each other. "My condolences, as for me I see the sword as well, and there's a very darkening aura around you." Moka said as Nico looked down at the ground "I'll tell you all about me in due time." Nico said debating on shadow traveling in front of his new friends.

The bell rang for their next class when Moka's Rosario began to glow and shake. _'There is something that the kid is hiding. I can tell that he isn't a monster, nor is he human. This boy is rather interesting.'_ Inner Moka purred in delight as Nico and Tsukune looked at the choker around the vampires' neck.

"Moka, what is that around your neck?" Tsukune asked as she snapped out of her telepathic conversation with her inner self. "Huh? What did you say about my choker Tsukune?" She asked as she tilted her head in a cute way.

"He asked about the choker and the cross around your neck?" Nico asked as he was playing with his ring on his hand as he noticed Tsukune looking at Moka. "It's a seal keeping my powers at bay and from my true self from emerging, which is a truly terrifying vampire." Nick yawned as Moka lifted the seal up with her hands "so it's an amulet then. I've fought scarier things during the war, including the origin of you vampires." Nico said as they all sat in Math class as the teacher walked in.

The teacher, Ms. Kursue, stopped and sniffed the air and walked to her desk. "I see we have a new… presence in the class" she hissed, smelling the air with her tongue and noticed a godly presence. She started the class which Nico took the time to fall asleep.

-Next Day-

In the morning Nico and Tsukune heard a certain girl call out they're names. "Hi Moka you want to walk to school together?" She nodded to his answer and then launched herself at him to drink his blood. "I'll let you two have some alone time" Nico said as Tsukune flinched from the pain of his friends fangs in him.

Nico made his way to a lake when he heard a girl screaming and moaning for help. The son of Hades sprinted towards the voice and noticed that it was the girl from yesterday "are you okay miss?" Nico asked as the girl looked up at him and sent a wave of affection to the prince of the underworld.

"Sorry miss but your magic won't work on me" Nico said as he helped up the busty girl. "But this has never happened before. Who are you?" The blue haired girl asked as Nico thought the girl could be a daughter of the Goddess of love and peace back at Camp Half-Blood.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, I'm a necromancer. What about you?" Nico asked as the girl got up and dusted off her skirt as her breasts jiggled from the movement "my name is Kurumu Kurono, and you still haven't answered my question about how you weren't affected."

"Because where I come from, my magic is stronger than yours." Nico said as he started walking towards the school. _"If she wasn't a succubus I would say a possible daughter of Aphrodite, now I need to find the fox of fire."_ He thought as he headed for homeroom.

When Nico entered the classroom he noticed Moka and Tsukune were whispering about something as he sat behind the vampire. Nico was deep in thought about his quest and didn't see the teacher walk in the classroom with an announcement. "Hey Nico, didn't you hear Mrs. Nekonome?" Nick snapped out of his daze "I'm sorry, what was the question?" Nico asked as Moka giggled "she said we have a new student, oh I think that's her."

Once the door opened up, a girl with black hair and blood red eyes walked in and started to sniff the air. "Hi just call me Leary, I'm a Hellhound." She said as Kurumu stood up and yelled "who the hell is this bitch!"

Nico stood up from his seat and walked up to the hellhound "I need to talk to you, now!" Nico growled at Miss O' Leary as she followed him outside of the classroom.

-Outside of Classroom-

Nico pushed Camp Half-Bloods mascot against the wall "what in the Hades is going on here? Why are you here and not at camp?" Nico asked as Miss O' Leary rubbed her tail "your father and Lord Zeus asked me to come here and to watch over you. They both told me that the fox demon, or Kitsune as the Japanese call it here, are very rare, very old, and very powerful" Leary said as the ghost king thought it over. "Fine, just no going beast mode unless it's necessary" Nico said as Leary pounced on him and hugged him. "Down Miss O' Leary, get off of me you heavy dog" Nico pleaded, gasping for air.

"Sorry" Miss O' Leary got up and looked down as he got up. "Its fine, girl. Let's head back to class." Nico said, opening the door for his friend as she went in, tail wagging.

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long. In my mind I see Miss O' Leary as a cheerful and always positive girl/hellhound.


	3. Chapter 3

The class went on as usual as Ms. Nekonome was telling the students literature about humans and monsters co-existing. While Nico was paying attention he felt Kurumu looking at Tsukune and saw the same magic she used on him on Tsukune. _"Miss O' Leary we should keep an eye on the blue-haired succubus for the time being"_ Nico said sending a telepathic message to the friendly hellhound, she nodded in return.

As soon as class was finished Nico and Leary were sneaking around using shadow travel to follow Tsukune and Kurumu in the hallway. "This is fun, I now know why the Aphrodite and Venus kids stalk couples at the Camps" Leary whispered giggling beside the ghost king. "Tsukune wait!" Moka said, getting the boys attention with dulled brown eyes.

"I will not be your food anymore Moka, nor do I want to be friends with you" monotone Tsukune said as men were gathering around the female devil. "I'm a succubus little miss popular and I plan to make a reverse harem so that my kind doesn't go into extinction" Kurumu said as Leary tilted her head in confusion. "Extinction? What do you think she means Nico?"

"She means that her kind are almost all gone" Nico explained to her as Tsukune snapped out of his trace from someone throwing a piece of cabbage at him. "Tsukune!" Both girls yelled getting him, only for Kurumu getting him and dragging him to the nurses' office.

-Later-

Moka was weeping as her rosario started shaking and glowing, alerting her of her true self. _"What the hell are you doing here crying your eyes out, don't you know what she could drain him of his life-force and with that my meals and your friend!"_ Inner Moka said as the cute pink-haired vampire was shocked from the information, got up and ran to Tsukune.

As she got there she saw something that she wished she could not see. Tsukune was groping Kurumus breasts. "H- how could you Tsukune!" "Moka! It's not what it looks like I swear!" Tsukune yelled in surprise as he gained air and his face met with the wall, feeling his body break through the wall.

"I'm not letting that bitch take him I need him and others to rise our numbers!" The succubus screamed into the air. "Archers fire!" Nico screamed as poorly made arrows rain down from the sky, hitting their blue haired target.

As the duo fell Tsukune escaped from the claws of the lust demon and hit the ground. "Tsukune are you okay?!" Moka asked as he nodded his head as Nico and Leary came up to them. "Looked like my plan worked" Nico grinned at his plan that worked out great.

Where Kurumu crash landed got the groups attention as she flew into the air, claws out with her eyes glowing red with malice. "Moka run" Tsukune said getting up pulling on her amulet. With a click the area filled with red as Inner Moka was released, and with that Kurumu stopped mid-flight as she felt fear run through her. "An… an S-Class type monster…"

"Miss O' Leary, sick her" Nico grinned as his hellhounds form started rippling as she grew top the size of an SUV. Leary and Inner Moka ran to the demon of lust as her eyes grew wide and began chuckling "oh boys~ take care of them for me." She called from the trees as most of the male student body approached the vampire and hellhound.

Leary growled, showing her teeth to them. "I'll give you some back up girl" Nico said as Leary nodded when Nico struck his black iron sword into the ground. "Come forth undead warriors of Greece, bring forth the Gatekeeper of hell" _"Gods I hope dad isn't angry with me after this."_ Nico thought as the ground opened up and brought a small army of warriors in Greek armor. The sky grew dark and dreary as the shadows began to collect and grow as a three-headed Rottweiler appeared, growling at Tsukune.

"W- what the hell… is that?" Tsukune looked in fear as all of his heads grinned. "If you can see him then you are either dead or close to deaths door. The closer you are to death the better you see him." Nico warned his friend as Nico commanded the solders to attack the group of male slaves. "Cerberus help out Miss O' Leary" Nico said as the giant hellhound made his way to the vampire and comrade.

Nico took up his sword from the ground to join Inner Moka. "I need these meat sacks to preserve my species" Kurumu said ducking a kick and dodging fangs. Inner Moka used the hellhounds as blocks to jump and get to the succubus. "Just shut up and learn your place!" Inner Moka said giving a swift kick to the jaw.

Nico looked over and saw a pile of bones and flesh as he waved his free hand and the ground swallowed the Greek solders. Kurumu landed beside Cerberus and Miss O' Leary growled their heads as the succubus whimpered in fear of the dogs of hell. "I should just rip off a wing and that tail of yours so you are nothing more than a wingless bird" Inner Moka said as Kurumu crawled to a tree in order to get away.

Cerberus walked before Nico issued a command "Cerberus go back, Miss O' Leary heel girl" Cerberus turned into shadows disappeared into shadows and Miss O' Leary laid down still growling. Nico got in front of the two girls as he held his sword in front of the vampire. "She said she was doing it to save her species, now despite her way of doing things I think she did the right thing." Nico said as Miss O' Leary turned back into her human form.

"But still, why should we let her do what she wants necromancer?" Inner Moka asked as Nico returned his sword into its sheath. "Because she was here doing her job to make sure that her kind keeps on living" Nico said as Kurumu was crying and pressing her boobs against his back "Kurumu can you please get your fun bags off me please" Nico said, thinking of Will back at camp as Leary growled softly.

-Next Day-

Nico was yawning making his way to school sluggish as Tsukune and he heard two girls calling out to him. "Tsukune, Nico!" Moka and Leary ran to them as they both hugged the men. "you okay Nico?" Leary asked as Moka was begging to take her friends blood.

"Yea, just got a dream of Dad telling me not to remove Cerberus from his duty again." He said as Kurumu ran and gave him cookies "what are these for?" Leary asked, glaring and sniffing the box "I've decided that Nico will be my Destined One. So I won't do anything like yesterday" she said as Leary said to the son of Hades "what would your boyfriend say if he heard her say that, Hm?" "You're… gay!" Kurumu screamed as Nico nodded his head "yep."

* * *

This is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

I will be changing the summoning's that Nico does to Greek. The translated English version will be at the end of the story.

* * *

Everyone was looking at the board outside the school to see if they passed the test for the mid-term. Nico and Leary were near the bottom but neither were surprised by it. "It's too bad you weren't born a son of Athena. You could be smart like Annabeth" Leary giggled as Nico rolled his eyes as he saw the top 5. "Well whoever are in the top must be children of the wisdom goddess."

"You mean like Moka, who by the way is walking toward us." Leary stated as guys were gawking at the goddess walking toward the Greek duo. "Hi guys" Moka waved her hand and smiled and but was stopped by three men with superiority.

"Well now, what do we have here? You do know that dying your hair is against school rules right Ms. Akashiya?" The middle guy asked as she explained that her hair color was not died. The right one opened his mouth only to get a yellow washtub on top of his head.

"Hehehe, you deserved that." A voice said as the owner of the voice walked up, waved her wand, and summoned two more washtubs for the men beside him. "Possible daughter of the crossroads Goddess" Nico said as Leary wondered who he meant. "You mean Hecate, right? The goddess of magic and crossroads?"

Nico nodded his head in agreement. "Let's ask her the only way we Greeks know how." Nico said as he made his way to the witch. "Με συγχωρείτε Μις αλλά είστε ένας ημίθεος;" Nico asked only for the girl in the hat to tilt her head in confusion _"guess not…"_ "excuse me then miss" Nico said as the girl spoke up.

"My name is Yukari, are you the ambassador of Pluto?" Nico turned and his eyes grew "what did you say?" Nico asked but didn't receive an answer due to Moka coming over. "Yukari good job on getting first place on the test" Moka said as the girl giggled.

"You'll pay for this you half-breed!" The three men growled as they retreated with large knots on their heads. "Can we go somewhere not crowded please" Yukari asked as Moka nodded her head and the group went into the school and headed to the library.

-Library-

"Thank you for saving me from those guys but did you really have to hit them in the head with a washtub?" Moka asked as Tsukune looked at the girl in a witch hat. "I did it because no one picks on the most beautiful girl in school, in fact… I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari yelled as she jumped over the table and brought her face to Mokas' breasts.

"What in Hades is going on here, I come back and not a second later after using the restroom and this is what I see?" Leary said after being told to be quiet by the librarian. "Did she just say Hades? I thought you Roman Death Breath, who are you?" Yukari said threatingly, aiming her wand at the Ghost King.

He sighed "I didn't want to have to give out my identity but very well, everyone please hold hands." Yukari glared at Nico but held on to Moka as the vampire held Tsukunes hand. "I'll head to the rooftop myself" Leary said, stepping into the shadow of a table. "Where did she go?" Moka asked as Nico held onto one of their shoulders "to the same place we are going" Nico said as the group shadow traveled to the rooftop and met with Miss O' Leary.

-A minute later-

"I did not want to hand to do this but... my name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, ruler of the Greek underworld, one of the Big Three, Ambassador of Pluto, I am the Ghost King and wielder of the Scepter of Diocletian." Suddenly a skeleton hand came up with a wrapped object in its hand. The remains of the scepter were in Nicos hand as he unwrapped it and showed it to the group, with Yukari gasping.

"You are a Greek? Yet you are the Ambassador of Pluto? How did you get past Lupa and her wolves if you are a lazy Greek?" Yukari asked with her wand glistening threatenly. "Calm down, daughter of Triva, to answer your question. My father showed me after we the Battle of Manhattan from the Titan of time, Kronos, who you call Saturn." Nico said as the group sat down to eat lunch.

Yukari casted a small fire for her, Nico, and Leary to offer a scrap to their respected Gods. "I am wondering something, are there other Gods?" Tsukune asked as he ate some rice. "If you mean other Gods from different pagan religions? Then yes, besides Greeks and Romans there are Egyptian Gods, such as Horus, Iris, ect. I know because I have friends who have the blood of the pharaohs in them and they can cast spells, like Yukari here but only in hieroglyphs. My friend has a cousin who is supposedly an undead warrior from Norse mythology."

* * *

I am sorry for the very long wait, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

-Translations-

Chapter 1: English- come forth, soldiers of the dead and protect your prince. Greek- έρθει εμπρός, στρατιώτες των νεκρών και την προστασία σας πρίγκιπα

Chapter 3: English- Come forth undead warriors of Greece, bring forth the Gatekeeper of hell. Greek- Με συγχωρείτε Μις αλλά είστε ένας ημίθεος;

Chapter 4: English- Excuse me miss but are you a demigod? Greek- Με συγχωρείτε Μις αλλά είστε ένας ημίθεος;


End file.
